


First Sight

by Chiazu



Series: Chia writes for Tumblr [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Thominho au where Thomas is a *genius* student that falls in love at first sight with a guy,Minho, in a grocery store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Sight

If anyone had ever told Thomas he would fall in love with some random person whose name he didn’t even know, he would have laughed at them. Love at first at sight wasn’t something he believed in.

Until now that is.

There he was, just buying some food, when Thomas felt he had just been struck by lightning. And all he did was look up when the guy said hello.

He could vaguely hear his body talking for him, but Thomas’s mind was to busy trying to figure who the person behind the register was. They exchanged pleasantries while Thomas searched for a name tag.

After a few short, agonizing seconds, Thomas found the white plastic on the man’s chest.

Minho.

"Don’t wear it out." The man grinned at him.

"What?" Thomas gave him a confused look. What was he talking about?

"You know, my name?"

It was at the moment that Thomas’s face flushed redder than it had ever been before. He hadn’t meant to actually say Minho’s name; just wanted to know what his name was.

"Great job, Thomas. Just great. You can create your own A.I., but can’t keep your mouth when reading people’s name tags. you are so smart." Thomas berated himself quietly. He covered his face with his hand and dropped his head down low. The last thing he wanted Minho to think was that he was some creep.

Minho laughed as he listened to Thomas; it made Thomas stop and look back up at the man. If it were even possible, Thomas just fell even more in love with him. He had the most amazing laugh even though Minho was laughing at Thomas’s expense.

Neither man said anything while Minho continued to scan Thomas’s items. Thomas wanted to say something, hear Minho’s say something other than the usual cashier chatter, but didn’t know what. All he could think of that was some obscure bit information about grass that Thomas was sure would just weird Minho out instead of getting him to talk. There had to be something other than grass feeling he could say. Anything else.

"Okay, your total is $16.73" And suddenly it felt like time was moving too quickly. Everything was happening faster than Thomas knew how to handle. He didn’t want to leave yet; wasn’t ready to leave, but he didn’t have choice. He couldn’t just stand there awkwardly forever.

Feeling dejected, Thomas pulled out his pulled out his wallet. Then a twenty dollar bill. He handed it to Minho, who was smiling like all cashier are suppose to. Thomas was sure once he left Minho would tell his fellow cashiers about the embarassing display he had put on.

"So, are you going to ask me out?" Thomas looked at Minho with wide eyes. Minho winked at him as he pulled the last bit of change from he cash drawer.

Thomas opened his mouth, intending to saying something, but nothing came out. Minho smiled at him as he handed over Thomas’s change.

"I know a great restaurant a short walk from here; and I get off a couple of hours. You should come by then and we’ll get some dinner." Minho spoke with a confidence Thomas had never seen before. He was sure Thomas would say yes that Minho left no room for any questions.

Thomas was sure this was the man he would be spending the rest of his life with. He nodded his head slightly before nervously agreeing to meet with Minho.

"Great. I’ll see you then." Minho grinned at Thomas.

"Y-yeah, don’t be late." Thomas hesitantly stuttered out.

"Funny and cute. Must be my lucky day."

Thomas smiled at Minho, biting his lip slightly to contain himself, as he nodded in agreement. Grabbing his bag, Thomas waved his goodbye to Minho before walking away.

Once out of sight, Thomas hurried back home to get ready. He wanted something other than grass to talk about.


End file.
